The Dare
by The Crimson Sheath
Summary: Fred and George dare Hermione to do something she really doesn't want to do...or does she?


The Dare

The Dare

"So, are you gonna do it?" Fred's eyes bore into hers as she stood behind the counter of their joke shop in Diagon Alley.

"No, I absolutely will not! That is not only the most perverted dare I've ever heard, but it's also the most disgusting thing I think you could possibly think of!" Hermione was tired of Fred and George's dares. It had been going on for the past month now, and every dare had centered around one person. Had it been any other person than the one they had chosen, the dare would have already been over and done with. Unfortunately for Hermione, the person they had chosen for her dare was the one person she would rather slice open and watch their innards spill out over the floor as they screamed in agony than do what the twins wanted her to do.

"Come on, Hermione! It'll be a good laugh! And think about it, if you do it, then you can look back on this evening and think to yourself that this was the night when you got Draco Malfoy back for all those years he tortured you. Come on! It'll be fun!" It didn't help that Harry had been egging her on to do it as well ever since the twins told him what they wanted her to do.

Having nowhere else to turn, she rolled her eyes and dropped her head into her hands. "I can't believe I'm actually going to do this." This was received with a loud 'WHOOPING' from Harry, Fred and George as they shook her and hugged her and laughed with her until their sides stitched and their cheeks ached from smiling so much.

"Alright. Now we just have to plan it out." Harry took charge to planning it. He decided that it would be best if it was done publicly…which Hermione disagreed with vehemently, but was denied. He wanted it to be somewhere that everyone would see it, so he decided to throw a party. That's just great, a party!

"I'm having second thoughts about this guys." She was met with three horrified stares. They all hated her now. How could she deny them? "Alright, I'm still in." And so it went.

"Right, so, the party is going to be at my manor in the country, so no one can escape. There'll be music and dancing and drinking. Fun galore!" Hermione decided Harry was much to excited for this. "Then, I'll make a big deal about Malfoy sitting down in the middle of the room and then, it's on!" The gleam in Harry's eyes was disconcerting, to say the least, but Hermione was hooked. This just might turn out to be a great party after all…

The invitations had been sent, the date saved. All Hermione had to do now was shop for her outfit. It didn't help that Fred and George had demanded to be her shopping buddies. They had completely commandeered her and dragged her all around town, buying her almost everything in sight. By the end of the day she had forty bags total and had spent over two thousand galleons on clothes, shoes, make-up and jewelry.

"Guys, I really didn't need all this stuff." She looked at them with a look that said, 'thanks for the stuff, but really?'

"Don't worry Hermione, we billed everything to our accounts. Right now we have more money than we know what to do with. We're more than happy to spend it on one of our favorite people!" It was George who answered her, and Fred picked up when he was done.

"I think we should have went into that lingerie store. There were some outfits in there that Hermione would've killed in…especially if she had worn them for Malfoy!" Hermione rewarded this comment with a hard slap to the shoulder, thus causing Fred to yelp and jump behind his brother.

"FRED!" She wasn't angry…just amused.

"Well, go on then, get ready!" They shooed her upstairs with her bags and slammed the door to her bedroom behind her. She spilled the bags out on her bed and began to sort through everything. There was so much stuff!

The night of the party had come. Hermione was standing in her room, her wet hair dripping onto her shoulders and down her back, her white towel wrapped securely around her as she stared at her closet. She had no idea what to wear. She could go with the sexy red dress that George had picked out, or she could go with the black on Fred had chosen. Either way, she wanted to be sexy. She went for the new lingerie that she had gone back to Diagon Alley to get by herself. It was all lace. Black lace that contrasted against her pale skin. Then she made up her mind. She went for the red dress. She had the jewelry and the shoes to go with it, so it was perfect.

The dress was floor-length with a slit that went all the way to the thigh. It had a corset built into it and the straps were little more than scraps of fabric that she had to put her arms through. She wore a pair of delicate stilettos on her feet and a ruby droplet necklace with matching earings. She wrapped her self in a coat, pulled her hair into a pony tail and left her flat to walk down to the hair salon at the corner of her street. When she walked out of the salon, her hair had been layered, blow-dried, and curled so it hung smoothly around her shoulders and framed her face. She was ready.

Just as she was opening the door to her flat, Harry apparated into her living room and began to look around for her. "Hermione? Are you ready?"

"I'm right behind you, and I don't think I'll ever be ready for what I'm about to do." He turned to face her and his jaw dropped. She may have been his best friend, but he couldn't help but grow slightly aroused at her sexed up state.

"You look fabulous." He barely got the words out.

"Are we going to go?" She wanted to get this over and done with as soon as possible.

"Yes. Let's go." He apparated back to his manor and she followed close behind. When she got there, the party was already in full swing. Harry was standing just in front of her and he placed his hand lightly on her elbow and began propelling her forward. "When the song 'Tear You Apart' by She Wants Revenge comes on, you're up. Try to stay hidden until then. You're the main event." He grinned wickedly as she moved silently to the back of the room, keeping her coat wrapped around her tightly.

Fred and George found her and came running. "So, what are you wearing?" Hermione opened her coat and the twins jaws dropped. "We thought you'd never wear that one! Guess we were wrong…"

"Guess you were. Now shoo, I have to wait here for the right song. You know that. Go away!" They shoved off and she was left to stand in the back of the room and wait.

About halfway through the party, it was around 10:30 in the evening, Harry found his way to her. "It's the next song. I'm going to get him to sit there in the center of the room. It would be great if you came sweeping down the stairs. Apparate up."

She did as she was told and waited for the music to begin. She dropped her coat to the ground and hoped to any god that was listening that she didn't trip on her heels as she walked down the stairs. She could hear Harry's voice coming from below….she couldn't help but want to hear what he was saying. Leaning over the railing she could just make it out.

"Ladies and gentleman! Tonight, I would like to present to you a one time performance! Draco Malfoy, if you would be so kind as to come forward!" There was a pause as Harry waited for Malfoy to come to him. "Thank you, now, would you please sit here, in this chair? Thank you. Now, ladies and gentleman, the event of the evening." With a move of his hand the music started, and Hermione began her 'sweep' down the stairs.

Her body moved fluidly with the beat, and she soon found herself walked across the main floor towards the back of Draco Malfoy. Everyone had their eyes on her, and as the words started, her hands grazed Malfoy's shoulders. He jumped at her touch as she began to move her hands down his arms and over his hands. He tried to turn to see what was happening, but she pressed her lips against his neck and whispered with the song:

'_I want to hold you close, skin pressed against me tight. _

_Lie still, close your eyes girl, so lovely it feels so right._

_I want to hold you close, soft breath, beating heart,_

_As I whisper in your ear, "I wanna fucking tear you apart."'_

He froze as she came around to face him, and his eyes grew wide as he realized just who was doing this to him. Slowly, painfully slowly, she brought her face closer to his and straddled him, her dress moving to expose her thigh where the slit went. His hands went up in defense to push her away, but she grabbed them and placed them on her hips as she swayed with the music. She pressed herself against him, melding her soft curves with his muscled, hard planed chest. Leaning in and letting her breath rush against his skin she whispered with the music, "I wanna fucking tear you apart."

He was losing his control. She could feel it in the way his hands began to roam her back, pulling her closer. She tossed her hair back over her shoulder, exposing her neck to him, daring him to take part in this open sexual tension. He took the bait. Before she knew what was happening, his lips were leaving a trail of fire down her shoulder and over her arm.

Hermione threw her head back and groaned with pleasure as she writhed against him. She could feel his teeth nipping at her neck at she dug her fingernails into his shoulders, gripping for fear of falling. It was then that the song ended. They pulled away from each other, but made no move to change their position. Malfoy looked into her eyes, his own clouded over with insatiable lust. She leaned into him once more, her lips a breath away from his neck as she whispered one last time, "I wanna fucking tear you apart." She moved to get up and leave, but his grip on her was iron-clad. He pulled her closer, if that was possible, his lips seeking hers. She went to him, and then, just before their lips met, she placed her hand over his lips and laughed. "You wish."

Hermione tore out of his grasp and sauntered back up the stairs and onto the landing. At the top of the stairs she grabbed her coat and walked into one of the many bedrooms that lined the hall. Dropping her coat on the bed she moved into the small bathroom that was adjoining the bedroom. Looking in the mirror she saw just how aroused she looked. Her hazel eyes had gone almost black with lust. Her chest was heaving with the breaths of passion, he lips full and red. This was not supposed to happen.

She turned on the cold water and splashed it on her face. The cool liquid felt like ice against her burning skin. Turning off the water she stood there, her hands gripping the edge of the sink, just trying to get a hold of herself, trying to gain control of her hormonal body. It wasn't working.

Back downstairs, everyone stared at Malfoy has he sat there, fully aroused, simply staring off into space. Before he made a fool of himself right there, he jumped up from the seat and practically flew up the stairs to the landing and collapsed against the wall, trying to breathe normally, but failing miserably. He heard water running and went to see what it was. He knew it was Hermione, but his brain didn't yet.

He opened the first door on his right and saw her coat lying on the bed. The door to the bathroom was ajar; the water was coming from there. He walked over to the bay window across from the bed and stood, waiting. The water turned off and he heard her heels clicking on the tile as she left the room. Then he heard them on the wood floor of the bedroom. Then they stopped.

"What are you doing up here?" She sounded genuinely surprised…and a little afraid. He turned to face her, the fire burning in his eyes only echoing her own inner fire.

"What do you think I'm doing up here?" His voice was smooth, like silk, but his meaning was clear. "I'm here to finish what you started downstairs." There was an audible gulp from Hermione as she took a single step backwards. Then she tried to laugh lightly, but only succeeded in letting out a small gasp.

"You do know that was a joke right?" He took a step towards her…she took one back. "The whole party was a joke." He took two steps; she mirrored his movements. "It was a dare, Malfoy." She had backed herself against the doorframe and he was still closing the distance between them. "It was just a joke…" It was said as if she was trying to convince herself. "Just a joke…" It was barely a whisper, and there was only a breath between them.

"Is that you really believe?" His eyes never left hers as he trailed his hand up her arm, his fingers leaving a trail of fire in their wake. His lips were so close that if she were to just lean forward, just the barest amount, they would touch and the aching in the pit of her stomach would be gone. And that was all it took. But he wouldn't let her.

Even as she leaned toward him, her eyes half lidded in her lust for him, his other hand was trailing down her side, gliding over her hip, down her thigh, slipping his fingers under the slit in her dress, sending a myriad of sensations spiraling through her body. His hand slid under the fabric and gripped her leg, bringing it up around his waist. Now she was truly trapped.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Her voice came out a husky whisper even though she intended it to be commanding. She looked at him and waited. He broke into a maniacally sinister grin as he leaned into her neck and whispered softly in her ear.

"I wanna fucking tear you apart." She lost all thought of reason as her hands moved of their own will, delving into his hair and dragging his lips to hers. They crashed together in a battle of lips, tongues, hands and flesh.

Malfoy began moving backwards, slowly, until the back of his knees hit the end of the bed. Falling back into the soft comforter, he pulled Hermione with him. Her legs opened around his waist and she writhed against him as his elegant fingers undid her dress. When she felt the fabric loosen, she pushed away from him and stood before him. With and evil and lustful glint in her eye, she let the gown fall to the floor and pool at her feet. She watched with intense gratification as Malfoy's jaw slowly dropped. There she stood, clad only in the black lace panties and strapless brazier from the very discreet lingerie store in Diagon Alley.

"So, Malfoy, does this _Mudblood_ measure up to your standards?" She watched him intently as she waited for his reply. There came none. Only three little worlds were spoken before they were lost to the world with each other.

"Get over here." She was on top of him before her brain could register that her body had moved. Her hands clawed at his black button down shirt until she finally ripped it open and ran her fingers down his chest, following them with her lips. As her lips moved back up his torso, her hands worked skillfully with his belt and then the button and then the zipper of his black slacks. She pulled him up with her as she ripped his trousers from his body and pulled off his shoes. Without so much as 'please' she shoved him back onto the bed and jumped him. No sooner than she had jumped him than did he flip her over and move onto her, his lips working wonders on her flesh. His fingers slid beneath her panties and slid them off, licking her legs as he moved downwards. She squirmed on the bed, her hands tangling in the bed-covers as he worked his hands back up her legs, his lips not far behind.

"Hermione," he moaned against her leg, "you taste of strawberries."

She giggled. "What did you expect? You sound surprised."

"I am," he was so close now, "a little." His mouth moved over her hip and his teeth began to nibble on the lace of her brazier. "Why are you still wearing this thing?" His hands began to pull at the seams.

"Stop, you'll rip it."

A devilish gleam tinted his eyes. "That's the general idea."

"I don't want you to rip it. It was very expensive." She sat up and began to unzip it on the side. His hand on hers made her freeze.

"I'll buy you a new one." She looked up at him. There was something about him that she couldn't quite place her finger on and it was driving her mad.

"Rip away." She lay back on her elbows and waited for Malfoy to 'rip' her last remaining piece of clothing off her body. His fingers worked slowly under the thin material until he had both fists full. He gave a good hard yank and the loose piece of cloth 'ripped' from her body like paper being torn in two.

He discarded the now ruined brazier and ran his hands up her thighs, over her hips, into her waist, cupping her breasts, over her shoulders and into her hair, bringing his lips down to hers. Her own hands moved down his back and gripped the last remaining piece of his clothing left. She pulled her lips from him.

"If I'm completely undressed, you better be too." He grinned and stood, pulling her with him. She felt a sudden boldness envelop her as she ran her lips down his neck, over his chest, and dipped her tongue into his navel. When she stood back up, she pressed herself against him and pulled him back towards the bed where they both collapsed, a tangle of limbs, flesh and sex.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hermione's eyes shot open. She looked into his eyes and she was sure they were both thinking, _'Between the two of us, Malfoy is the one to be the sensible one…HA!'_

"You're asking me this now?" She was utterly shocked and a little hurt.

"Well, better late than never right?" He tried to smile, but the moment was lost.

"No, better never than late. I have to go." She moved to get up, but his hand on her wrist made her freeze.

"Don't go. I don't want you to go." She turned to face him, the fire suddenly back in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" There was hope in her eyes, something he had never been granted the privilege of seeing from her before.

"Yes. I'm absolutely positive." That was all she needed. Hermione closed the distance between them and the battle was over. They rolled together on the bed until neither was sure which was on top and which was on the bottom, but it didn't matter. Their eyes met as Hermione's legs wrapped around Malfoy's waist, and just as his lips crashed to hers, he thrust into her in one swift movement, burying himself to the hilt.

At first it was slow, an allowance of getting to know the other's body. But as their passions ran higher, their pace quickened as their ultimate high was reached. They collapsed atop one another, spent, exhausted, and still falling from the throws of ecstasy. Malfoy pulled Hermione in close to him and rested his head on hers. She draped her arm across his chest and let herself fall into a peaceful and dreamless sleep. Malfoy listened to her breathing soften and slowly felt himself drifting into oblivion.

Just as he was on the verge of sleep, a though occurred to him. He'd finally realized he love Hermione Granger. Now the only question was…did she love him back?

Harry, Fred and George were the only ones remaining at the Manor around three in the morning. Harry turned to Fred and said, "Where did Hermione and Malfoy get off to? Didn't they both go upstairs? Did either of you see them come down?"

The twins shook their heads as they walked groggily up the stairs to their own rooms. Harry followed and opened the first door on his right when he got to the landing. He walked in and before he knew what was happening, he'd tripped over something and was spralling head over heels towards the larch armchairs before the large bay windows. When he finally stood and looked to see what exactly he'd tripped on, he found it to be a very delicate red stiletto heel…much like the one Hermione had been wearing earlier that evening. It was then he noticed the state of which the room was in. There were discarded pieces of clothing all over the room, and one very unhappy looking black lace thing draping dismally over a lamp on the other side of the room. Harry looked cautiously towards the bed and was met with the sleeping forms of Hermione and Malfoy, locked in an embrace that looked as if not even time could whither it.

He slowly tip-toed out of the room and moved to take the bedroom just across the hall when he remembered that the bedroom he'd just been in was, in fact, his own bedroom. Oh he was never sleeping in that bed again.

Morning came with a misty dawn and a yawning Hermione. She stretched just before realizing that she was not entirely alone in the bed she was currently relaxing in. She turned to face the person she was sleeping with and was shocked to see that it was none other than Draco Malfoy. She almost screamed, but then the events of the previous night came throttling back into her brain and she was filled with a kind of calm. She lay back down and curled herself into Draco's arms. He stirred.

"Good morning." He placed a gentle kiss on her neck. Hermione was filled with a sudden dread.

"Was last night real?" She dared to hope.

"Yes. Why wouldn't it be?" He sounded playful.

"Maybe because we hate each other." She didn't hate him…not in the slightest. And she was only just realizing it now.

"I know for a fact that I don't hate you. As a matter of fact," he turned her face towards his, "I do believe I'm falling in love with you." His eyes held nothing but sincerity, and she wanted with all her heart to believe him, but something was pulling her back.

"How can you be sure?" She was filled with such doubt.

"Because if I didn't love you, and I did hate you, then I would have woken hours ago, dressed as fast as I could, and left before you had even begun to stir. As it proves, by this very affectionate morning we're having now, I am without a doubt, head over heels in love with you…although how it could happen in a single night is beyond me…"

She giggled. Maybe now she could let her true colors show. "Well Draco Malfoy, I do believe I'm falling for you too."


End file.
